


[Podfic] Don't Give a Damn About My Bad Reputation

by dapatty



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-07
Updated: 2012-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-26 16:49:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/652382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/pseuds/dapatty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Author's) Her name is Francesca, although last week she broke Gabe Saporta's nose for calling her that. While he was still reeling backwards and swearing, she took a long, thoughtful look at him, then kneed him in the balls (for saying Black Flag were shit) and spat in his eye (for trying to grab her tits). Then, she whipped his smokes out of his pocket, picked up a bottle of vodka that definitely wasn't originally hers, and left the party. Her name is Frank, and she's a fucking legend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Don't Give a Damn About My Bad Reputation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dear_monday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dear_monday/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Don't Give A Damn About My Bad Reputation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/294838) by [dear_monday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dear_monday/pseuds/dear_monday). 



Cover Art by dapatty.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://dapatty.parakaproductions.com/2012/Don%27t%20Give%20a%20Damn%20About%20My%20Bad%20Reputation.mp3) | **Size:** 9.3 MB | **Duration:** 00:09:58
  * [Podbook](http://dapatty.parakaproductions.com/2012/Don%27tGiveaDamn.m4b) | **Size:** 5.5 MB | **Duration:** 00:09:58
  * [Mobile Streaming Link](http://dapatty.parakaproductions.com/2012/Don%27t%20Give%20a%20Damn%20About%20My%20Bad%20Reputation.mp3)

  
---|---


End file.
